


As a Best Friend

by AngelCuttingOnions



Series: why can’t i make them be happy [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, weird fuckin pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCuttingOnions/pseuds/AngelCuttingOnions
Summary: Support him, listen to him,love him,be there for him. It’s as simple as that.





	As a Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished season two and watched the first episode of season three and well. This happened. Although I’ll be honest it was mostly a vent fic.

As a best friend, your job is to love and support _your_ best friend. Occasionally tell them when they’re being stupid, let them make their own decisions, and support them with whatever or whoever makes them happy. In love with them? Irrelevant. Your job is to simply be there. 

When the whoever makes them happy, makes them so happy they want to make everything permanent? Support them. When the whoever makes them happy might be pregnant again? Listen to their concerns, support their decision. Push all feelings of your own aside, this is about them right now. 

When the whoever made them happy breaks their heart after they professed their love, poured out their heart, and shared all their hopes and dreams for the future? Make sure their kid has a sitter, drink with them, sit and listen as your heart breaks for them at the same time as feeling that tiny glimmer of hope that you crush before you think about it too much. 

When the whoever made them happy, crushed their heart, and left them again gets hit by a car and they watch as that someone’s life drains from them, as their eyes close and their heart stops beating and their last breaths come and go? You hate yourself for ever feeling love for them. The guilt eats away at you every second you spend with them after it happens. You ignore it and you’re there for them as you help plan the funeral, you shove all your feelings into a tiny little box because it’s not fair to him that you feel this way. 

Your broken heart is nothing compared to his crushed soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me your thoughts, they’re mine now.


End file.
